little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Destruction of Wendy's Grotto
Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet were swimming to her secret grotto. "Skippy, why can't you or Piglet just tell me what this is all about?" Wendy asked curiously. They swam through into Wendy's grotto. The little mermaid was curious about what they wanted to show her. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! "You'll see," Skippy said with a smile, as he led her further inside. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't she, Piglet?" "That's right, Skippy." Piglet said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Wendy!" said Skippy, as they led her towards the grotto. At that moment, they were finally inside the grotto. Piglet said, "Okay, Wendy. You can open your eyes now." Wendy did so, and she gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw.... Standing in front of her, was a statue of Peter! The same statue she saw on his ship. Wendy put a hand on her heart, smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around Skippy and Piglet and gave them a hug. "Oh, Skippy! Piglet, you're the best!" she smiled. Then she swam toward the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him," Wendy exclaimed, "It even has his eyes!" She had no idea how it got into her grotto. It must have sunken through it last night. But she didn't care; all that matters was that Wendy has something to remind her of him. Looking at the statue, Wendy had a bright smile and giggled to the statue, saying, "Why, Peter, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Skippy and Piglet smiled, too. They had never seen her so happy in their lives. Wendy spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her uncle in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident. "Uncle John!" Wendy gasped. She tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then she spotted Amos, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the human flying boy and she would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Skippy and Piglet, being equally scared as Amos, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. John took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I consider myself a reasonable mer-fox gentleman." he said. He then moved out of the shadows and towards his niece, glaring at her, adding, "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Wendy looked a little terrified at seeing her uncle this angry. She knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but she tried to, saying, "But Uncle John, I-" "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" John demanded. Wendy pleaded with her uncle on that, saying, "Uncle John, I had to." "Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." John scolded. He then looked at Wendy with an uncle-like/serious look on his face, yelling, "Wendy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Four years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Grace Martin, was killed by a pirate ship. If Wendy were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Wendy finally spoke up as she pleaded with her uncle, protesting, "He would have died." She couldn't believe her uncle could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that she loved Peter? But John couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his niece, "One less human to worry about!" And he flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Wendy angry; as always, her uncle judged a human before he even knew what they were like. She then snapped at him, "You don't even know him!" Her uncle wasn't there to see Peter, but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know him? I don't have to know him; they're all the same!" Wendy swam next to Peter's side of the five-figure statue, hiding behind his back as John described humans, including Peter, with much venom and distaste in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Wendy couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the cave, "UNCLE JOHN, I LOVE HIM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out She shrank behind the statue, covering her mouth. Amos covered his head with his hands as he hid, as did Skippy and Piglet, all knowing what would happen next. John's eyes grew wide with shock. He was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, "No!" His shock turned to anger at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his niece, as if she had lost her mind, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" Wendy hid behind the statue's backside as she held on to the shoulders. She had heard what her uncle had said, but then she remembered what Peter had said to her. He had told her that he liked her for who he was, and that maybe her uncle was wrong about all Humans and Merpeople, not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now. "I don't care!" Wendy shouted. John growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Wendy with much fury in his eyes, and he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Wendy, I am going to get through to you!" John snarled coldly, "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as John pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Wendy looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that she, Skippy, and Piglet collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. She tried to reason with her uncle. "Uncle John!" Wendy begged. But her uncle would listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Wendy continued to plead, "No! No, please!" He destroyed more and more, with Amos, Skippy, and Piglet, but mostly Wendy watching helpless as she tried to plead to him even more. She couldn't take it anymore as she swam up to him and pleaded, "Uncle John, stop! Uncle John, stop it!" But she saw that he still wouldn't listen to her. But he then saw that his attention was drawn to something else. She looked to where her uncle was looking and saw the statue of Peter. She then realized that was what her uncle was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. She couldn't let that get destroyed, so she turned towards her uncle as she pleaded one more time, "Uncle John, nooo!!" But it went unheard as John shot at the statue. Wendy shielded her eyes as the statue exploded with tremendous light and energy. She was able to unshield her eyes as she looked to where the statue was, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. She crashed to the ground, got on her tail knees, covered her face, and started to cry. John was about to say something to his niece, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness and guilt as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything else to say to her in order to apologize, he swam away, leaving her to cry. Skippy, Piglet, and Amos came out of their hiding spots as they saw John leave the cave. The two then turned their attention to Wendy, who was still weeping. Amos could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he scuttled over to her as he tried to apologize to her, saying, "Wendy, I . . ." "Just go away." Wendy sobbed. She wanted to be alone. Amos felt very depressed. He, Skippy, and Piglet sadly walked out of the grotto. Wendy continued weeping. Her human collection, especially the statue, was so important to her! It meant the world to her! And her uncle had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke Wendy's heart and her spirit! Will they be repaired? Wendy didn't know. As three left, two more appeared. Trigger and Nutsy were glancing back and forth between them and the sobbing princess in the room, both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Destruction of X's Grotto